Known nozzles work more or less perpendicularly to a surface and if not guided along that surface, tend to stick to it, i.e., the suction port draws itself onto the surface being worked and prevents the removal of the particles and/or the flow medium.
At the same time, such nozzles require relatively large amounts of energy, as they must lift up the particles and/or the flow medium adhering to the surface against the effect of gravity and/or surface adhesion.
A vacuum-cleaner nozzle is known from FR-A-779498. This nozzle has a relatively wide base surface crossed by grooves linearly leading from the periphery of the nozzle body tangentially into the bore of the suction tube, which results in a circular flow in the tube.
This vacuum cleaner nozzle demands a good ground contact in the region of the suction tube. If this is not provided, no circular flow results. The long grooves required are disadvantageous from the energy point of view and impair the suction effect of the nozzle.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a nozzle which is free of the disadvantages of the prior art, requires little energy for sucking up the particles and/or flow media and ensures their removal without elevated flow velocities. In particular, this nozzle during operation should produce little noise and should not tend to clog the suction port.
In addition, this nozzle should generate a flow that is beneficial for such applications as heat exchangers, flues, and material separators.